prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
World Tag Team Championship (WWE)/Champion gallery
Belt history wwwf-world_tag_1971.png|WWWF World Tag Team Titles wwwf-world_tag_1972-1982.png|WWWF World Tag Team Titles wwwf-world_tag_1982-1985.png|WWWF World Tag Team Titles wwf-world_tag_1985.png|WWF World Tag Team Titles wwf-world_tag_1985-1987.png|WWF World Tag Team Titles wwf-world_tag_1987-1998.png|WWF World Tag Team Titles wwf_tag_1998_2002.png|WWF World Tag Team Titles wwe-world_tag_2002.png|WWE World Tag Team Titles WWE World Tag Team Championship.png|WWE World Tag Team Titles WWF World Tag Team Champions Image:Lukegrahamtarzantyler2.jpg|Luke Graham & Tarzan Tyler Image:Karl Gotch and Rene Goulet.jpg|Karl Gotch & Rene Goulet Image:King Curtis Iaukea and Mikel Scicluna.jpg|King Curtis Iaukea & Mikel Scicluna Image:Sonny King and Chief Jay Strongbow.jpg|Sonny King & Chief Jay Strongbow Image:Mr Fuji and Professor Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Fuji & Professor Tanaka Image:Haystacks Calhoun and Tony Garea.jpg|Haystacks Calhoun & Tony Garea Image:Mr Fuji and Professor Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Fuji & Professor Tanaka Image:Tony Garea and Dean Ho.jpg|Tony Garea & Dean Ho Image:The Valiant Brothers.jpg|The Valiant Brothers Image:Dominic DeNucci and Victor Rivera.jpg|Dominic DeNucci & Victor Rivera Image:The Blackjacks.jpg|The Blackjacks Image:Louis Cerdan and Tony Parisi.jpg|Louis Cerdan & Tony Parisi Image:The Executioners.jpg|The Executioners Image:Chief Jay Strongbow and Billy White Wolf.jpg|Chief Jay Strongbow & Billy White Wolf Image:Mr Fuji and Professor Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Fuji & Professor Tanaka Image:Dino Bravo and Dominic DeNucci.jpg|Dino Bravo & Dominic DeNucci Image:The Yukon Lumberjacks.jpg|The Yukon Lumberjacks Image:Tony Garea and Larry Zbyszko.jpg|Tony Garea & Larry Zbyszko Image:The Valiant Brothers.jpg|The Valiant Brothers Image:Ivan Putski and Tito Santana.jpg|Ivan Putski & Tito Santana Image:The Wild Samoans.jpg|The Wild Samoans Image:Bob Backlund and Pedro Morales.jpg|Bob Backlund & Pedro Morales Image:The Wild Samoans.jpg|The Wild Samoans Image:Tony Garea and Rick Martel.jpg|Tony Garea & Rick Martel Image:The Moondogs.jpg|The Moondogs Image:Tony Garea and Rick Martel.jpg|Tony Garea & Rick Martel Image:Mr Fuji and Mr Saito.jpg|Mr. Fuji & Mr. Saito Image:Jules and Chief Jay Strongbow.jpg|Jules Strongbow & Chief Jay Strongbow Image:Mr Fuji and Mr Saito.jpg|Mr. Fuji & Mr. Saito Image:Jules and Chief Jay Strongbow.jpg|Jules Strongbow & Chief Jay Strongbow Image:The Wild Samoans2.jpg|The Wild Samoans Image:Tony Atlas & Rocky Johnson.jpg|Tony Atlas & Rocky Johnson Image:Adrian Adonis and Dick Murdoch.jpg|Adrian Adonis & Dick Murdoch Image:Mike Rotundo & Barry Windham.jpg|U.S. Express Image:Iron Sheik & Nikolai Volkoff.jpg|Iron Sheik & Nikolai Volkoff Image:Mike Rotundo & Barry Windham.jpg|U.S. Express Image:The Dream Team.jpg|The Dream Team Image:The British Bulldogs.jpg|The British Bulldogs Image:Tt-hartfound01st-2.jpg|The Hart Foundation Image:Strike Force.jpg|Strike Force Image:Demolition5.jpg|Demolition Image:Brain Busters.jpg|Brain Busters Image:Demolition5.jpg|Demolition Image:Andre & Haku.jpg|Colossal Connection Image:Demolition5.jpg|Demolition Image:The Hart Foundation.jpg|The Hart Foundation Image:The Nasty Boys.jpg|The Nasty Boys Image:The Legion of Doom.jpg|The Legion of Doom Image:Money Inc.3.jpg|Money Inc. Image:Natural Disasters.jpg|Natural Disasters Image:Money Inc.3.jpg|Money Inc. Image:steinerbrothers_WWF.png|The Steiners Image:Money Inc.3.jpg|Money Inc. Image:steinerbrothers_WWF.png|The Steiners Image:The Quebecers.jpg|The Quebecers Image:123kidmarty.jpg|Marty Jannetty & 1-2-3 Kid Image:The Quebecers.jpg|The Quebecers Image:Men on a Mission.jpg|Men on a Mission Image:The Quebecers.jpg|The Quebecers Image:The Headshrinkers.jpg|The Headshrinkers Image:Diesel & Shawn Michaels.jpg|Diesel & Shawn Michaels-(August 28, 1994 - January 22, 1995) Image:1-2-3 Kid & Bob Holly22.jpg|Bob Holly & 1-2-3 Kid Image:The Smokin' Gunns12.jpg|The Smokin' Gunns Image:Owen Hart & Yokozuna.jpg|Owen Hart & Yokozuna Image:Diesel & Shawn Michaels.jpg|Diesel & Shawn Michaels Image:The Smokin' Gunns12.jpg|The Smokin' Gunns Image:Owen Hart & Yokozuna.jpg|Owen Hart & Yokozuna Image:Bodydonnas.jpg|The Bodydonnas Image:The Godwins22.jpg|The Godwins Image:The Smokin' Gunns12.jpg|The Smokin' Gunns Image:Owen Hart & Davey Boy Smith22.jpg|Owen Hart & Davey Boy Smith Image:hbk_and_scsa.png|Stone Cold & Shawn Michaels Image:Stone Cold & Dude Love22.jpg|Stone Cold & Dude Love Image:The Headbangers22.jpg|The Headbangers Image:The Godwins22.jpg|The Godwins Image:The Legion of Doom.jpg|The Legion of Doom Image:New Age Outlaws22.jpg|New Age Outlaws Image:Cactus Jack & Chainsaw Charlie22.jpg|Cactus Jack & Chainsaw Charlie Image:New Age Outlaws22.jpg|New Age Outlaws Image:Kane & Mankind22.jpg|Kane & Mankind Image:Stone Cold & Undertaker22.jpg|Stone Cold & Undertaker Image:Kane & Mankind22.jpg|Kane & Mankind Image:New Age Outlaws22.jpg|New Age Outlaws Image:Big Boss Man & Ken Shamrock.png|Big Boss Man & Ken Shamrock Image:Owen & Jeff.jpg|Owen Hart & Jeff Jarrett Image:Kane & XPac.jpg|Kane & X-Pac Image:Apaapa.jpg|The Acolytes Image:Tumblr_lxwy9f2eGY1rn1pwjo6_1280.jpg|The Hardy Boyz Image:Apaapa.jpg|The Acolytes Image:Kane & XPac.jpg|Kane & X-Pac Image:Taker & show.jpg|Unholy Alliance Image:Rock & Mankind.jpg|Rock 'n' Sock Connection Image:Taker & show.jpg|Unholly Alliance Image:Rock & Mankind.jpg|Rock 'n' Sock Connection Image:New Age Outlaws.jpg|New Age Outlaws Image:Rock & Mankind.jpg|Rock 'n' Sock Connection Image:Crash & holly.jpg|The Holly Cousins Image:Mankind & Al Snow.jpg|Mankind & Al Snow Image:New Age Outlaws.jpg|New Age Outlaws Image:Dudley-Boyz.jpg|Dudley Boyz Image:Edge & christian.jpg|Edge & Christian Image:Toocool.jpg|Too Cool Image:Edge & christian.jpg|Edge & Christian Image:Tumblr_lxwy9f2eGY1rn1pwjo6_1280.jpg|The Hardy Boyz Image:Edge & christian.jpg|Edge & Christian Image:Tumblr_lxwy9f2eGY1rn1pwjo6_1280.jpg|The Hardys 1st reign as world tag team champion charles wright.jpg|Right to Censor Image:Edge & christian.jpg|Edge & Christian Image:Rock & Undertaker.jpg|The Rock & The Undertaker Image:Edge & christian.jpg|Edge & Christian Image:Dudley-Boyz.jpg|Dudley Boyz Image:Tumblr_lxwy9f2eGY1rn1pwjo6_1280.jpg|The Hardys Image:Edge & christian.jpg|Edge & Christian Image:Dudley-Boyz.jpg|Dudley Boyz Image:Edge & christian.jpg|Edge & Christian Image:kane & undertaker.jpg|Brothers of Destruction Image:Stone Cold & HHH22.jpg|Stone Cold & HHH 1st reign as world tag team champion chris benoit.jpg|Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho Image:Dudley-Boyz.jpg|Dudley Boyz Image:APA.jpg|The A.PA. Image:Kanyon & Diamond Dallas Page.jpg|Kanyon & DDP Image:kane & undertaker.jpg|Brothers of Destruction Image:Dudley-Boyz.jpg|Dudley Boyz Image:Rock & Chris Jericho.jpg|The Rock & Chris Jericho Image:Booker T & Test.jpg|Booker T & Test Image:Tumblr_lxwy9f2eGY1rn1pwjo6_1280.jpg|The Hardys Image:Dudley-Boyz.jpg|Dudley Boyz Image:Tazz & Spike Dudley.jpg|Tazz & Spike Dudley Image:Billy & Chuck.jpg|Billy & Chuck Image:Rico & Rikishi.jpg|Rico & Rikishi Image:Billy & Chuck.jpg|Billy & Chuck Image:Hulk_Hogan_and_Edge.1.png|Hollywood Hogan & Edge Image:Christian & Lance Storm.jpg|Christian & Lance Storm Image:Kane & The Hurricane.jpg|Kane & The Hurricane Image:Christian & Chris Jericho.jpg|Christian & Chris Jericho World Tag Team Champions (WWE) 136 Booker T and Goldust 1.jpg|Booker T and Goldust 136th Champion William_Regal__Lance_Storm1.jpg|William Regal & Lance Storm 137th Champion 138 The Dudley Boyz 7.jpg|The Dudley Boyz 138th Champion William_Regal__Lance_Storm5.jpg|William Regal & Lance Storm 139th Champions Image:Lance Storm & Chief Morley.jpg|Lance Storm & Chief Morley 140th Champions Image:Kane & Rob Van Dam.png|Kane & Rob Van Dam 141st Champions Image:Rene Dupree & Sylvain Grenier.jpg|La Résistance 142nd Champions Image:Dudley-Boyz.jpg|Dudley Boyz 143rd Champions Image:Ric Flair & Batista.jpg|Ric Flair & Batista 144th Champions Image:Booker T & Rob Van Dam.jpg|Booker T & Rob Van Dam 145th Champions Image:Ric Flair & Batista.jpg|Ric Flair & Batista 146th Champions Image:Chris Benoit & Edge.jpg|Chris Benoit & Edge 147th Champions Image:La Resistance.jpg|La Résistance 148th Champions Image:Chris Benoit & Edge.jpg|Chris Benoit & Edge 149th Champions Image:La Resistance.jpg|La Résistance 150th Champions Image:La Resistance.jpg|La Résistance 151st Champions Image:Tajiri & William Regal.jpg|Tajiri & William Regal 152nd Champions Image:Hurricane & Rosey.jpg|Rosey and The Hurricane 153rd Champions Image:Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch.jpg|Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch 154th Champions Image:Kane & Show.jpg|Big Show & Kane 155th Champions Image:Spirit Squad.jpg|Spirit Squad 156th Champions Image:Ric Flair & Roddy Piper.jpg|Ric Flair & Roddy Piper 157th Champions Image:Edge & Randy Orton.jpg|Rated-RKO 158th Champions Image:John Cena & Shawn Michaels.jpg|John Cena & Shawn Michaels 159th Champions Image:The_Hardys.png|The Hardys 160th Champions Image:Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch.jpg|Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch 161st Champions Image:Paul London & Brian Kendrick.jpg|Brian Kendrick and Paul London 162nd Champions Image:Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch.jpg|Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch 163rd Champions Image:Cody Rhodes & Hardcore Holly.jpg|Cody Rhodes & Hardcore Holly 164th Champions Image:Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes.jpg|Priceless 165th Champions Image:Batista & John Cena.jpg|Batista & John Cena 166th Champions Image:Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes.jpg|Priceless 167th Champions Image:CM Punk & Kofi Kingston.jpg|CM Punk & Kofi Kingston 168th Champions 170 John Morrison and The Miz 1.jpg|John Morrison and The Miz 169th Champions WWE Unified Tag Team Championship 1st unified tag team champions the colons.jpg|Carlito & Primo 170th Champions Chris-jericho-and-edge-after-winning.jpg|Edge & Chris Jericho 171st Champions Bigshow .jpg|Jeri-Show 172nd Champions 1st reign as unified tag team champions from dx (triple h & shawn michaels).jpg|D-Generation X 173rd Champions 5th unified tag team champions shomiz.jpg|Shomiz 174th Champions 176 the hart dynasty 1.jpg|The Hart Dynasty Final Champions Category:Champion gallery Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions